


team bae dialogue prompts

by BABYGUKKIE



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Dialogue prompts, F/F, Fluff, Short Stories, one shots, other characters to come, team bae, there needs to be more team bae fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABYGUKKIE/pseuds/BABYGUKKIE
Summary: team bae dialogue prompts <3
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. team bae dialogue prompts

**Author's Note:**

> i was just laying around writing and decided, “hey, why not write dialogue prompts but with becky and sasha” and here we are. ta-da *clapping*

hello how are ya? quarantine is boring and i currently have nothing to do so i thought of writing short team bae fics based on dialogue prompts i saw on tumblr.   
  
anyways, i’ll allow dialogue prompt requests! just nothing too nsfw pls and thank you, but let me know if you want it to be nsfw!! i’ll be writing my own dialogue prompts as well.   
  
i dunno what else to say but i hope you enjoy reading these. 


	2. “you should sleep” “i’m not human, therefore i do not require sleep.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vampire au!

becky hated school, more than anything to be honest. the tv in becky's room had been playing in the background as becky sat at her desk and attempted to understand her biology homework. it was currently two in the morning and becky desperately wanted to sleep but her homework was due today.

if becky had the opportunity to drop out of school she would, she would in a heartbeat. why was school a thing? why should she be forced to go somewhere and learn things she didn’t want to learn? why should she—-

becky was pulled out of her complaints when she heard a knock on her window, her heart beginning to race as she knew who it was.

becky pushed herself away from her desk and walked over to the window, lifting up the pane of the window to let sasha in.

"what are you doing here, sasha? don't you have animals to hunt or something?" becky asked sasha who let out a laugh.

"i think the more important question is what are you still doing up? it's two in the morning." sasha replied, walking over to becky's desk.

"my biology homework is due today, it should be done but it's not because you keep taking me to your weird vampire parties."

"ah, the parties were fun atleast?" sasha joked, but noticed the annoyed and exhausted expression on becky's face and sighed.

ever since becky and sasha had started dating, sasha had wanted to introduce becky to all of the things vampires do, such as going to parties at the early hours of morning.

sasha was shocked that becky had taken the news of her being a vampire rather well. becky knew they existed, but she never thought she'd come in contact with one.

"come on, sash. i'm exhausted and i need to finish this. i'm nowhere near done." becky whined, closing her window and walking back over to her desk, sitting down.

becky felt sasha lean down and place kisses down her neck, sending chills down her body.

"how about you sleep and i do your homework for you?" sasha spoke up, her fangs prodding against her tongue.

"you don't have to-"

"coming from someone who has an a in biology, i think my help should be taken into consideration, babe." sasha stood up, grabbing becky's hands and pulling her up to stand.

"fine." becky pouted, making sasha smile.

"you're so cute when you pout." sasha placed a kiss on becky's lips. "now off to bed you go. it'll be done by the time you wake up."

becky nodded at sasha's words and walked over to her bed, turning the tv off and crawling into bed.

sasha sat down in the chair and began to work on becky's biology homework as becky's eyes began to heavy and she slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

becky's eyes fluttered open and her eyes tried to scan her dark room for sasha but it was no use as the lamp on her desk was no longer on.

becky turned her head to look at the alarm clock, reading it was 4:47 in the morning.

"your snores are cute." becky was startled by the sudden comment from sasha, who she couldn't see.

"you stayed?" becky was surprised to know sasha stayed in her bedroom. normally when becky fell asleep sasha would leave and come back the following night.

"yeah."

becky then realized that sasha was still sitting in the chair as she heard a slight squeak come from it.

_"you should sleep."_ becky spoke up, suddenly wanting sasha to cuddle with her.

_"i'm not human, therefore i do not require sleep."_ sasha answered, making becky mentally slap herself for forgetting.

"well you can't sleep, but you can give me cuddles which i desperately want." becky couldn't see her, but she knew sasha had a smirk on her face.

"whatever you want." sasha stood up, walking over to the vacant side of becky's bed and climbing in.

becky felt sasha's arms wrap around her waist and she turned to face the purple haired vampire.

"will you be here when i wake up again?" becky whispered to sasha, who kissed her forehead.

"probably not, but if you want me to come. call me." becky placed her head on sasha's chest. although sasha had no heartbeat, becky liked to imagine sasha had one. she quickly found herself falling back asleep in sasha's comforting arms.

"i love you." sasha whispered, gently pulling becky closer to her before drifting off into peaceful thoughts about the woman beside her.


	3. “i’m the one who made nxt.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sasha can’t help but get annoyed at the fact the iiconics think they own nxt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short, but fun to write. i hope you like it!

annoyed was one word to describe how sasha was feeling right now. as she sat in the makeup chair she couldn’t help but overhear billie and peyton running their mouths behind her.

“we made nxt the _iconic_ show it is today. didn’t we billie?” peyton rambled on, receiving a high pitched laugh from billie in return.

“yes we did, peyton!”

sasha luckily had a match against peyton later tonight, allowing sasha to show peyton who really made nxt the way it is today.

sasha couldn’t take anymore of the iiconics and pushed herself out of the chair, apologizing to the makeup artist for leaving when her makeup wasn’t finished yet.

“i’ll be back.” sasha muttered before walking past the iiconics and searching for her orange haired lover.

sasha had seen becky in the locker room about fifteen minutes before she went to hair and makeup so that was the first place sasha checked, as she didn’t see becky there she decided to check catering.

_“we made nxt the iconic show it is today.”_ sasha couldn’t push that sentence out of her mind as badly as she wanted to, she hated that she let it bother her this much.

when sasha entered catering she almost immediately spotted her girlfriend’s bright orange hair in the back of catering with charlotte sitting at a table with her.

charlotte had been showing becky a photo on her phone when sasha approached them, making the two look up at her.

“oh hey, sasha! how are you?” charlotte greeted, a smile on her face as sasha returned one.

“i’m doing good, thanks for asking.” sasha replied to charlotte but then turned towards becky. “can i talk to you?”

becky noticed the annoyed expression on sasha’s face and nodded her head. “sure. _lettuce_ talk somewhere.” becky joked as she picked up her bowl of salad.

charlotte slapped a hand against her forehead and sighed at becky’s horrible pun. “i don’t know how you deal with her, sasha.”

“i don’t know either.”

after becky and sasha left catering, they found a secluded area backstage, giving them privacy to talk.

“what did ya’ wanna talk to me about?” becky pushed herself up to sit ontop of a crate that had been against the wall.

sasha began to pace around in a circle, trying to figure out how to say what was on her mind.

“is it about us?” becky’s eyes filling with curiosity and anxiety sinking in her stomach.

“no no no, it’s about the iiconics.” sasha started, placing her hands on her hips before speaking again. “i was at hair and make up and they were running their mouths once again.”

“when do they not?” sasha sent becky a look of agreement.

“and they were talking about how they ‘made nxt the way it was today’ and i know it’s selfish but _i’m the one who made nxt_. nxt wasn’t nxt without me, the boss.”

becky didn’t reply, giving sasha the green light to keep going.

“before me, you, and charlotte were called up on the main roster. we ran nxt, didn’t we?”

“we did.”

“exactly. i just hate that i let that get to me this much.” sasha folded her arms, staring down at the floor. becky hopped off of the crate and pulled sasha into a hug.

“just remember that no matter what, you’re the boss, okay? you don’t take shit from anyone or let things as small as that get to you, okay?”

sasha wrapped her arms around becky’s neck, replying with a soft “okay”.

after a comforting moment of silence between the two, their hug broke.

“good, now go finish getting your makeup done so you can kick peyton’s ass tonight. i’ll be routing for you.” becky cheered. “after _lettuce_ celebrate your victory!”

sasha groaned as becky took a bite out of her salad, a grin on her face.

“oh my god, i hate you.” sasha began to walk away, leaving becky in a laughing fit.

“shut up, you love me!”


	4. “when did things fall apart?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sasha regretted cheating on becky.

becky sat in bed, engaged in a staring contest with the alarm clock on her nightstand. sasha was supposed to be home at 8:40, like she promised. it was now almost midnight.

why was becky surprised anymore? it was blatantly obvious that sasha had been seeing someone else. sasha's late appearances have been happening for weeks now.

whenever sasha came home at the wee hours of morning smelling of cheap perfume and alcohol, becky had pushed down her sadness and put on a happy facade.

when the time came that becky had wanted to spend time with sasha, the other woman seemed to be uninterested and distant. becky thought nothing of it at first, thinking it was just exhaustion from sasha running her own gym.

but she realized it wasn't exhaustion when sasha had always had a reason to leave becky whenever they were together.

_"i forgot to lock down the gym"_

_"i forgot i had plans with a friend"_

those seemed to be the common excuses sasha used.

becky decided tonight was the night she was going to confront sasha, that was if sasha even came home.

speak of the devil, becky heard the front door open and close. becky waited patiently for sasha to make her way to the bedroom, and when the door opened becky leaned over and turned on the lamp.

sasha froze in the doorway. "i-it's quite late. shouldn't you be asleep?"

becky ignored sasha's irrelevant question and instead asked a question she already knew the answer to. "where were you?"

"i was working out at the gym, i like being alone."

becky folded her arms, not accepting sasha's constant lies.

"sasha, you know i'm not stupid right?" becky had spoken with a serious tone in her voice, sasha shook her head.

"i don't think you're stupid-"

"you obviously do if you think i don't notice you staying out late at night sleeping with other women." becky didn't have the time or patience to sugar coat what she had to say.

"what are you talking about beck-" a loud cry of frustration left becky's mouth as she got out of bed and walked over to sasha.

"sasha, i'm not fucking stupid. you can drop the innocent act because it's not working."

sasha looked around the room and shrugged her shoulders before turning back to becky, who looked as if she was two quick steps away from a breakdown.

"fine. i've been out with other women." sasha admitted and becky let out a dramatic gasp and clapped.

"why thank you captain obvious, what new information that is." becky let the sarcasm roll off of her tongue.

"you know sasha, if you didn't want to be with me anymore.. you should've just told me and broken up with me. instead you go behind my back, cheating on me and leaving me with the impression that you still love me when you obviously don't."

"becks, i'm sorr-"

"don't sasha. if you did love me we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." a tear rolled down becky's cheek.

sasha didn't know what to say, she looked down at the floor and fiddled with her fingers.

"i just have one question." becky suddenly said after sasha's long silence.

"yes?"

_"when did things fall apart?"_ becky asked. "when did you start sleeping with other women? when did you stop loving me?"

"i-i don't know." is all that left sasha's mouth in a low whisper, making becky release a harsh laugh.

"you don't know, sasha? you don't?"

"i guess when you started spending more time with charlotte, i got lonely."

"lonely enough to cheat, huh? that's low, sasha." becky felt herself reach her limit. "and also, i was helping charlotte find a job, but it's not like you care anyway.

becky walked over to the closet and pulled out two suitcases.

"w-what are you doing?" sasha sniffled, guilt and regret spreading through her body.

"what does it look like i'm doing sasha? i'm leaving, you can have whoever you want in this house now. it doesn't matter to me anymore." becky began to grab her shirts and put them in the suitcase. becky felt sasha pull on her arm, making her turn around.

"i don't want them, i want you." sasha had tears running down her cheeks. "please don't leave me, i'm sorry. i was drunk when the hook ups started."

becky shrugged sasha off of her, ignoring sasha and going back to placing the clothes she could fit in the first suitcase.

"becky, please! i-i promise i won't let this happen again. just please don't leave me!" sasha begged becky who could care less about what sasha had to say.

becky was trying to hold in her incoming barrage of tears the best she could, she had a death grip on the clothes in her hand.

" _three_ years of dating becky! does that mean nothing to you?" sasha's voice began to raise.

"you know sasha, _you_ should ask yourself that question. does the three years that we were together mean absolutely nothing to you?”

_were_. that word tugged on sasha's heart. she was so stupid. she had let the hookups get out of hand. from what started with a drunken kiss led sasha down a path of addiction, it was a different woman every night. the regret had only just caught up with her in this moment as she processed she was about to lose the love of her life.

"i can make it up to you."

"make it up to me by never speaking to me again after i leave this house."

sasha was speechless, she felt if she said anything it would come out in gibberish. all she could do was stand behind becky and watch the woman she loved walk out of her life.

after ten minutes of silence between the two, becky had finished packing what she needed.

"i'll be back later to get the other things." becky grabbed the two suitcases and drug them to the front door. becky pulled her phone from out of her pocket and dialed charlotte's number. luckily charlotte had picked up and becky let her know everything that happened and that she needed a place to stay.

charlotte had agreed to let becky stay and becky couldn't be more grateful for charlotte.

sasha had walked out of the bedroom and towards becky who had her back turned towards her.

"becky."

becky turned around to see sasha holding an item in her hand.

becky's car keys.

becky took them out of sasha's hand, having nothing to say to sasha. becky opened the front door and took her suitcases to her car, hoping to god they would fit in her car.

after tight cramming, becky had fit the two suitcases in the backseat of her car. becky climbed into the front seat of her car and realized she would be showing up to charlotte’s house in her pajamas and no shoes. as if charlotte would be bothered.

becky put the key in the ignition and with that becky drove to charlotte’s house, away and out of sasha’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for that trashy ending i had no idea how to end this


	5. “i feel like i’m in the clouds with you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weddings are always emotional, aren’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by ruelle’s “i get to love you” it’s an amazing song and i recommend giving it a listen :)
> 
> i had fun writing this :(

becky felt a tear roll down her cheek as she watched her two best friends, charlotte and bayley slow dance with each other on the dance floor for the first time as a married couple.

ruelle's "i get to love you" had been the song playing and becky felt herself tearing up once again at lyrics.

_"i get to love you,_

_it's the best thing that i'll ever do_

_i get to love you_

_it's a promise i'm making to you_

_whatever may come_

_your heart i will choose_

_forever i'm yours_

_forever i do."_

becky wiped her tears, turning her head to see her girlfriend, sasha staring at her with a smile on her face.

"what? do i have something on my face?" becky asked sasha who shook her head and let out a light laugh.

"besides beauty, no you don't." sasha said, making a blush form on becky's cheeks. becky lightly shoved sasha.

"you're such a sucker." sasha chuckled at becky's attempt at an insult. she then looked over to see other couples walking onto the dance floor.

becky raised an eyebrow when sasha stuck out her hand infront of her.

"care to dance with me?" sasha offered, making becky nod and grab her hand to walk towards the dance floor.

to be honest, becky had absolutely no idea how to dance. she just hoped sasha had some experience and would lead the dance.

sasha's hands found their way to becky's hips, in response becky wrapped her arms around sasha's neck.

both women swayed to the slow beat of the song, becky rested her head on sasha's shoulder.

sasha placed a soft kiss on becky's neck before closing her eyes and tuning everything out but the song.

it wasn't becky and sasha slow dancing anymore, it was sasha holding the love of her life on the dance floor.

_"they say love is a journey_

_a promise that i'll never leave_

_and when it's too heavy to carry_

_remember this moment with me"_

"i love you, becky." sasha whispered in becky's ear, making the other woman smile against sasha's neck.

"i love you too, sasha." becky murmured against sasha's neck, making the other woman hold her closer.

the beautiful song had ended and switched to a song with a faster tempo.

"i need to talk to you outside." becky raised her head at sasha's words.

"are you okay?" becky asked with concern.

"no no, i'm fine."

"alright then, we can talk."

sasha led becky outside, walking towards the beach.

bayley had wanted a beach wedding and who was charlotte to disagree to that?

"the sunset is so pretty." becky commented and sasha turned to face her.

"it is but i have my eyes on something prettier."

becky's heart fluttered. "sasha, stoppp."

sasha stuck her bottom lip out. "i'm not lying."

becky shook her head, a smile on her face as she turned to face the ocean.

"i brought you out here to talk to you because i need to ask you a question." sasha spoke and that caught becky's attention, directing it to sasha.

"yeah?"

"do you remember our first date?" sasha asked and becky was curious as to why sasha had asked that but she decided to answer it anyway.

"yes, during my second year of high school."

"mhm, and do you remember what i said to you when we were leaving the restaurant?"

becky remembered the evening of their first date as if it was yesterday, the memory making her heart flutter.

"i do."

"and what did i say?"

"you said _'these are only a few of the dates we're going to go on as girlfriends because the next are gonna be ones we go on as wives_." becky quoted sasha, still wondering as to why sasha is asking these questions.

"i'm glad you remember, because i'm going to make what i said come true." sasha spoke, pulling a small box from out of her back pocket.

it took becky a few seconds to process what sasha said, but when she did she gasped.

"sasha what are you-" becky felt her heart skip beats as she noticed sasha holding a small velvet box in her hand before kneeling down on one knee.

"rebecca quin." sasha sounded as if she was seconds to crying. "i've been in love for what feels like forever now. every moment we have together i cherish and _i feel like i'm in the clouds with you_. i never want to come down. you're such an amazing and beautiful woman and i don't want anyone else in my life but you. i want you to be with me until our last breaths, not as my girlfriend. but as my wife. so.."

sasha took a breath before opening the box, revealing a diamond ring, that made becky's eyes swell up with tears.

"s-s-sasha." becky chokes out, her vision becoming blurry.

"will you marry me?" it hadn't even been a second since sasha finished her sentence before becky decided her response.

"y-yes sasha, yes i will." becky crashed her lips against sasha's, feeling an arm wrap around her waist to pull her closer.

  
many thoughts sped through becky’s mind in that moment, but the main one was that her best friend, her soulmate, and her now fiancé would be her wife one day.

it felt like sasha and becky were the only ones in the universe and they were okay with that—

"by the way you two are making out on the beach, i'm going to assume becky said yes." a voice broke apart becky and sasha's kiss.

there stood charlotte and bayley, with smiles on their faces.

"you knew?" becky's mouth dropped as she playfully punched charlotte's shoulder.

charlotte let out a dramatic gasp. "oh my god, bay. becky punched me so hard we may have to reschedule our honeymoon and go to the hospital.”

bayley chuckled. "that's the woman i married, guys. but anyways congratulations you two!"

bayley pulled both becky and sasha in for a hug, charlotte walked over and wrapped her arms around all three women.

"i love you guys so much."

“we love you too.”

the hug ended and sasha had taken becky’s hand to slide the ring on her finger and becky couldn’t help but admire how beautiful it was.

“i love it so much. it’s gorgeous.”

“a gorgeous ring, for a gorgeous woman.” sasha pecked becky’s lips before breaking apart and intertwining their hands.

“you guys wanna head back to the reception? i heard the cake is coming out in a few minutes.” bayley suggested, taking her question as a yes as the other three women began to dart towards the building where the reception was being held.

“guys! wait for me!” bayley yelled before running off after the other women.


	6. “i’m tired of being your secret”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> becky doesn’t want to hide her relationship with sasha anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set during the team bad v team pcb v team bella feud in 2015.

it had been a long day for the lass kicker, as becky sat in catering with her pcb teammates, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to the thought of her supposed rival, sasha banks.

becky didn't understand what was going on between them. week after week, when everyone had arrived at the hotel for the night, becky would find herself standing in front of sasha's hotel room at an ungodly hour in the morning.

to the kisses, intimate moments, and the late night cuddles they shared. becky fell in love with it, she fell in love with sasha. someone who she was supposed to hate.

her heart was full of happiness whenever she was with sasha, but it also had been full of sadness. becky hated the fact she had to sneak around to see sasha, she had to lie to her best friends about her whereabouts. there had been times becky had came close to exposing her and sasha but she just couldn't—

"becky? you there?" paige's british accent had driven her out of her thoughts about sasha.

"huh?" becky asked, she looked up to see two pairs of eyes on her.

"me and charlotte were discussing strategies to beat naomi and sasha later tonight.. anything you want to add in?" paige wrapped a stand of her hair around her finger and began to twirl it around.

"um." becky pushed away the happiness of being able to see sasha today and began to think. "we could keep tamina from interfering if she tried to."

"that's smart." charlotte had said, finishing up what was left of the soup in her bowl.

"yeah, the last thing we need to do is fall under their constant cheating, especially sasha’s.” paige had commented which made becky’s face brighten up at the mention of sasha.

becky felt a vibration in her pocket, she pulled out her phone to see a text from yours truly, sasha.

" _i want to see u before our match. meet me in my locker room."_ it read, making becky's heart skip a beat.

_"ok"_ becky send back before looking back up and thinking of an excuse to use on charlotte and paige.

"i'm sorry guys. i just realized i have to check with the seamstress to see if my jacket is ready. i'll see you both before the match." becky stated, not waiting for their responses before leaving catering and heading towards sasha's locker room.

becky had walked to sasha's locker room rather quickly, she had knocked on the door lightly and the door opened to reveal the magenta haired female.

"well well well." sasha said with a wide grin, stepping aside to let becky walk in the room.

becky walked in and the door shut behind her.

"naomi and tamina are talking to the usos, they won't be back until it's time for the match." sasha had a look of hunger in her eyes as she stared at becky who stared at her back.

"what do you plan to do in the meantime?" becky wondered aloud, sasha didn't answer her question with words. instead she answered by grabbing becky's face and pulling her into a kiss.

becky loved nothing more than the feeling of sasha's lips against hers. she could taste the strawberry flavor of sasha's chapstick which she favored.

becky was caught off guard and broke their kiss with a shriek when sasha had lifted her off of her feet and placed her on the table.

"ssh, don't want anybody to hear us do you?" sasha murmured, placing her index finger on becky's lips before replacing it with her own.

becky kissed her back but at the back of her mind the feeling of sadness had distracted her, and sasha had obviously noticed as their kiss had stopped.

"is something wrong?" sasha questioned, her hand resting on becky's thigh.

"how much longer are gonna keep doing this? sneaking around to be with each other. _i'm tired of being your secret."_ sasha was stuck trying to find an answer to becky's question. she knew the question would come but she never had formed an answer to it.

"whenever you want. but how are paige and charlotte going to react when you tell them you've been hooking up with a member of a rival team, becky?"

becky had thought about that many times, but all the reactions she thought of paige and charlotte to have weren't good.

"i don't know. charlotte hates it when i keep things from her." becky pointed out. "paige, no pun intended, would go on an actual rampage."

"hmm." sasha tilted her head to the side. "it's better to get it out now, rather then wait for it to get worse."

becky rested her head against the wall, but immediately jolting off of it when she heard a knock on the door.

"go to the showers and stay there." sasha whispered and becky scurried off to where sasha had told her.

sasha fixed her hair before walking over to the door, opening it to reveal a man in a suit.

"your match is in two minutes, you need to head to gorilla." sasha nodded as he walked away. becky came from the showers and sasha met her eyes.

"you might wanna go find your teammates." sasha had said and becky nodded, sharing a kiss with sasha before running off to find paige and charlotte.

"and i need to find mine." sasha talked to herself, grabbing her "legit boss" glasses and leaving her locker room.

* * *

the match had been one of becky's favorites. naomi had tapped out to becky's dis-arm-her, leading to her and paige getting the win. tamina, of course, tried to interfere, but charlotte had delivered a spear to her at ringside. paige and sasha had also been too focused on delivering punches to each other to notice what was going on in the ring.

during the match, becky had tried to stay in character and shoot glares at the smirks sasha was giving her while they stood on the apron. becky badly wanted to run over and kiss that smirk off of her face.

when both groups were backstage becky made a beeline towards sasha who was further down the hall walking with her teammates.

"becky where are you going?" paige called out to becky who didn't listen to what she was saying, instead having her eyes set on the back of sasha, who was unaware of her upcoming arrival.

becky made her way over to team bad and naomi turned around and noticed her first.

“what are you-”

becky then spun sasha around to face her and pulled her into a kiss. sasha was shocked at first, but she smiled into the kiss. content with the fact that they didn’t have to hide anymore.

“what the fuck is happening?” paige commented as her and charlotte stared at each other in shock and confusion.

naomi and tamina were both speechless at the two females passionately kissing in the middle of the hallway.

becky and sasha broke their kiss and looked to receive looks of pure confusion.

“becky wha?” charlotte was dumbfounded as she stared at becky, who smiled at her response.

“sasha, care to explain?” tamina spoke up, her arms folded as she waited for a response from sasha.

“me and sasha are dating.” becky blurted out and sasha smirked while raising an eyebrow. 

“so we’re dating now, huh?”

becky blushed, glancing down at the floor before looking back at sasha.

“only if you wanna.”

“i do, _girlfriend_.” sasha made sure to elaborate on the last word, making becky smile.

“can one of you explain this before my mind explodes?” naomi butted in.

sasha sighed before speaking. “behind your backs, me and becky have been seeing each other for weeks now. i know we don’t like each other, but supporting me and becky being together might change that.”

“yeah, come on guys. if you love me, you’ll support us being together.” becky spoke to paige and charlotte who had blank expression on their faces.

“yeah?” sasha looked towards tamina and naomi, receiving no reaction from them.

paige rolled her eyes before speaking. “fine.”

that made becky squeal in excitement, her hand squeezing sasha’s in excitement.

“i guess.” naomi shrugged, although she agreed to them being together, a part of her was lost and feeling betrayed.

“now isn’t that a burden lifted off of your shoulders, becky?” sasha asked becky who nodded.

“it is, it really is.”


	7. “you got this. breathe.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sasha comforting becky after becky lost her championship at tlc 2016.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this hurt to write because i was actually in the audience at 2016’s tlc and i cried my eyes out when becky lost :( 
> 
> this is extremely short but yeah— i hope u enjoy it or not

becky felt like pure shit as she stood on the ramp, watching alexa gloat about her win. alexa held the smackdown women's championship that used to be her own.

becky had lost due to being powerbombed through a table, therefore declaring alexa the winner. becky felt hurt, embarrassed, broken, lots of things. she began to walk back towards the gorilla, tuning out the sound of fan's shouting her name.

becky ran a hand through her hair, desperate to hold her tears in as a camera was following her until she was no longer in sight.

as becky walked through the curtain, she expected to walk through the curtain with her championship still around her waist, but she returned with nothing.

sasha had been watching the match on the monitor backstage and immediately threw her arms around the now crying redhead. "babe, don't cry! you'll get the title back soon."

"i f-fucking let e-everyone down! they were r-routing for me." becky let the tears run down her face, her mind continuing to replay the moment she fell through the table.

"come with me." becky wiped her eyes as sasha led her out of gorilla and into the hallway. becky's makeup was smeared and sasha hated it when becky cried, it made her want to cry as well.

"i-i just.. all those people that were cheering for me to win.. and i lost. i'm disappointed in myself."

sasha stood infront of becky, stopping the other woman in her tracks. " _just look at me. breathe."_ becky looked up at sasha, and sasha saw the hurt in her eyes.

"this is just another bump in the road. you're gonna get your title back. it may not be now but when you get it back, it's gonna be an amazing moment, okay?"

becky sniffled. "you're right."

"when i lost my championship to charlotte for the first time, it hurt like shit, but what did i do? i won it back. that's what you're gonna do, win it back, becks." sasha placed a kiss on becky's forehead, she knew losing the championship would take a toll on becky for a few weeks but she was going to comfort her every step of the way.

"i'm gonna change.. i'll meet up with you afterwards.." sasha nodded and becky headed off towards the women's locker room with her head hung low.

sasha pulled out her phone, looking at her lockscreen that was a picture that her and becky had taken together when becky won the championship at backlash.

sasha remembered becky running up to her and letting out tears of happiness, excitement running through her body. sasha smiled at the photo before putting her phone in her pocket.

"you got this, becky." sasha whispered to herself, heading to catering to wait on becky.


End file.
